There have been portable terminals having a communication function and capable of downloading application programs (hereinafter simply referred to as “programs”) from an external server via a communication network, the external server distributing various kinds of programs according to a user's request (cf. Patent Literature 1). By installing downloaded programs, the portable terminals will be capable of executing various additional functions.